Crazy Cruise
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family go on an island cruise but soon end up with more than they bargained for! Based on an Abbott and Costello movie. Mojo/OC, Ace/OC, Snake/OC
1. The Cruise of a Lifetime

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. The storyline is a nod to the Abbott and Costello movie, "Pardon My Sarong." Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Townsville! And it's a beautiful summer morning! Perfect for a little vacation!"

Inside the Utonium chateau, Rebecca up is in her room, writing in her diary. Just then, she hears her uncle, Professor Utonium excitedly calling from downstairs, "Girls! Becca! I have some wonderful news!" Becoming very intrigued, Rebecca quickly slips on her pink sneakers with the sparkly laces and hurries downstairs, where she's greeted by the professor and her little cousins, the Powerpuff Girls.

"Wonderful news, Uncle John?" she inquires excitedly.

"Yes," the professor replies. "I entered a radio call-in contest a couple of days ago and won us a whole bunch of tickets for a tropical cruise!" He promptly holds up thirteen cruise tickets.

"Oh boy!" Blossom exclaims elatedly.

"A cruise!" Bubbles says excitedly.

"Ohmigosh, this'll be SO MUCH FUN!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Rebecca exclaims happily. What made her happier still was the fact that there were enough tickets in the bunch for her boyfriend Mojo Jojo, her friends, and the Gang Green Gang, too. As a wistful look crosses her face, she turns to the professor and inquires, "Uhm, excuse me, Uncle John, but may I go and tell my friends about the cruise, please?"

"Why, absolutely, Sweet Pea," the professor replies kindly. "It would be wonderful for them to come with us."

"Thank you very much." Rebecca gives her uncle and cousins gentle kisses as she hurries toward the front door. "I'll be right back. I love you!"

"We love you, too! Take care!" they call back, waving politely as Rebecca leaves. Rebecca then sets off to find her friends and tell them the good news.

Rebecca goes over towards Deanna's house and rings the doorbell, then Deanna answers it, "Becca, hey. What's up?" Rebecca said, "Great news. My uncle won in a radio contest and got a lot of tickets for a tropical cruise! The other tickets could be given to you and April, the boys, and Mojo." Deanna said, "Oh my gosh, that's so cool! I gotta pack and tell everyone!"

Rebecca said, "See ya later." She gets towards her car and drives towards Townsville Park, then gets upstairs to the observatory and gave a knock to Shave and a Haircut. Once she waited a few seconds, the knock on the other side of the door echoed Two Bits. Mojo opens the door and smiles, "I never get tired of that. Rebecca, my angel. How nice to see you."

The two gave a welcoming kiss, then Rebecca says, "Mojo, you're invited to join the Utonium family on a tropical cruise."

Mojo's eyes light up. "Oh, how wonderful, Becca Darling! It will be quite wonderful to go on a tropical vacation, moreso since we'll be spending this time together." Rebecca smiles and blushes deeply. "April, Deanna, and the Gang Green Gang will be coming, too. I'm going to go get ready now; we'll all be meeting at the Townsville dock."

"Thank you, Becca Dear," Mojo replies kindly. "I shall now get ready, too, which is to say that I will now go and prepare for our trip, which is to say that I shall soon be ready to join you and your family and friends for this most exciting of vacations."

Rebecca smiles and waves as she leaves for home. "'Bye, Sweetie! I look forward to seeing you again soon!"

"'Bye, Honey!" Mojo kindly waves back. "I very much look forward to seeing you again soon, too!"


	2. Ship of Fun

Upon arriving home, Rebecca packs her suitcase, then meets her family in the foyer. The Girls and Professor Utonium have their suitcases, then Professor Utonium said, "Alright, we should head on over to the docks. We have 30 minutes." Rebecca said, "I'm sure that everyone will meet us there."

The Utoniums take a trolley bus down to the Townsville docks, where their friends, each of whom toting suitcases, are waiting. "Hello, friends!" Mojo politely greets them. "Hi, folks!" Deanna greets them. "Howdy!" April greets them.

"Hey, howdy folks!" Ace greets them, waving politely.

"Hola, amigos!" Arturo politely greets them.

"Duh, hello, friends!" Billy says.

"Phthhtbht!" Grubber razzes hello.

"Howdy, folkssss!" Snake hisses.

"Hello, friends!" the Utoniums happily reply. "We're so excited that you all could come with us." Rebecca says.

"You're very kind, Becca Dear," Mojo replies. "This will certainly be quite a fun, wonderful, and enjoyable time for all of us."

"Gotta say," Ace notes in anticipation. "I'm sure pretty psyched fer dis trip."

The group then embarks the ship, handing the porter their tickets, and enters the ship's main room. As the ship begins to set sail, everyone seats themselves at tables in the main room; the professor and the Powerpuffs sit at one, while Rebecca and Mojo seat themselves at another, Deanna and Ace share another, April and Snake take another, and Arturo, Billy, and Grubber gather at the last one.

April gives a hearty contented sigh. "Isn't this wonderful? Going on a trip to a beautiful island?"

"Yeah..." Snake sighs wistfully. "I can ssssee it all now, the sssssunlight beamin' down on ussss, the island breezes whissstlin' through the treetopssss, the sssparklin' sssand beneath our feetsss, and best of all, we'll be sssspendin' thissss time togethersss!" April smiles and gives him a big hug and kiss. "Oh, you're so romantic!" Snake smiles and blushes deeply.

A small radio plays on a stand nearby, "In other news, a group of international jewel thieves have been on the loose in Townsville, and have made their way toward an island in the tropics. Vacationing families are warned to be on the lookout for them." Billy shudders and begins biting his nails. "J-j-j-jewel thieves?"

"Don't worry, Billy," Blossom says consolingly as she and her sisters fly up to him. "We won't let them cause you or anyone else any trouble."

"Yeah," Buttercup adds fiercely. "If we see 'em, we'll give 'em what-for!" She pounds her fists together to prove a point.

"Gee, thanks, girls," Billy sighs with relief. "This is really nice a'you."

"In today's weather," the voice on the radio continues. "Weather on the islands is expected to continue to be pleasant, albeit with a possible chance of flying ice cream trucks." The group exchanges nonplussed looks with each other.

Rebecca said, "Okay, the flying ice cream truck got me a little concerned."

Mojo shrugs, "I guess it's just some weird joke. Don't take it seriously, sweetie." He starts to gently stroke her hand and says in a cute voice, "Love you..." Rebecca giggled lightly at Mojo's humor and leans over to kiss his cheek.

Just then, the captain calls over the P.A. system, "Attention all passengers, dinner will now be served on deck 2." Upon hearing this, everyone then makes their way to the dining room.


	3. Dining and Dancing

As they enter the dining room, the group seats themselves at several tables draped in white silk cloth. Gazing at the fancy ambiance, Billy remarks, "Ooh, this is real fancy-like!"

Presently, a waiter comes by and serves everyone plates of filet mignon, steamed broccoli, and croissants drizzled with butter. "Mmm, dee-lisssssh!" Snake remarks happily, as he takes a bite of the food.

Bubbles said, "This looks really good!"

Buttercup groans, "C'mon, more broccoli?"

Professor Utonium said, "There aren't any of those aliens or their spores." Rebecca took a glass of her sparkling cider and clicked her glass with Mojo saying, "To a great cruise and being in the lap of luxury." Mojo said, "Yes, to being in the lap of luxury." The two sipped, then got into their dinner. The dessert table has a variety of pies, cakes, ice cream, fruits, and brownies.

Mojo and Rebecca select a banana split, which they plan to share, Ace and Deanna select a three scoop sundae, which they plan to share, Snake and April select slices of chocolate pie, Arturo selects a brownie with buttercream frosting, Bubbles selects a piece of strawberry cake, and the others select various pies and cakes. "Mmm, this is really good!" Bubbles says happily as she takes a bite of her cake.

"Mmm, they surely do make a lovely presentation here." Rebecca says as she takes a bite of ice cream. "Quite indeed, my dear." Mojo replies.

After everyone's finished eating, the captain step up on a stage across the room and announces, "Ladies and gentlemen, the S.S. Townsville is proud to present to you the musical stylings of the Two-Steps!" The curtain then opens to reveal four men clad in tuxedoes. The group shares nonplussed looks with each other. "If they'ssss called the Two-Stepsssss," Snake whispers to April. "How come there'sssss three a'them, I wondersssss?" April simply shrugs.

The band then begins to sing:

"_Do I worry 'cause you're stepping out?  
Do I worry 'cause you've got me in doubt?  
Though your kisses aren't right, do I give a bag of beans?  
Do I stay home at night and read my magazines?_

_Am I frantic 'cause we've lost the spark?_  
_Is there panic when it starts turning dark?_  
_And when evening shadows creep, do I lose any sleep over you?_  
_Do I worry? You can bet your life I do!"_

Feeling wistful, the couples hold hands with each other as they listen intently to the music.

Rebecca looked to see a couple of people dancing in a swing beat, then she got up from her table and tugs Mojo's wrists, "C'mon, let's dance!" Mojo stammered, "Wh-What? Now? B-B-But we didn't finish our dessert!" Rebecca said, "Hey, it'll be a quickie. Let's swing it." In an instant, the two began dancing around as Mojo spun her around and began to flip her around as he held her waist.

As he watches Rebecca and Mojo, Ace turns to Deanna and says suavely, "May I have this dance, M'Dear?" Deanna giggles and replies, "Yes, please." Upon this, the two of them join Mojo and Rebecca on the dance floor and begin dancing rhythmically and clapping their hands. Upon observing this, Snake then turns to April and inquires, "Ssssshall we, Sssweetie?" April smiles. "Let's do!" Upon this, they too accompany their friends on the dance floor and begin shimmying back and forth, waving their hands up and down.

"_Do I worry when the ice man calls?  
Do I worry if Niagara Falls?  
Though you treat me just like dirt, do you think that I would snap?  
Do you think my feelings are hurt when you're sitting in someone else's lap?_

_Am I curious when the gossip flies?_  
_Am I furious about your little white lies?_  
_When all of our evenings end, 'cause you've got 'a sick friend that needs you',_  
_Do I worry? Honey, you know doggone well I do!"_

Rebecca pirouettes in place, then quickly takes Mojo's hand, while Ace twirls, then catches Deanna, upon which they begin shimmying around each other, and Snake and April tap their toes on the floor as they move back and forth.

_"Now, am I frantic 'cause we've lost the spark?_  
_Is there panic when it starts turning dark?_  
_And when evening shadows creep, do I lose any sleep over you?_  
_Do I worry? You can bet your li-i-i-i-fe I doooooooo!"_

"Yay!" "Woohoo!" "You guys were great!" The professor, the girls, and the rest of the Gang Green Gang clap and cheer for their friends once the music stops.

Rebecca and Mojo sat down to catch their breaths, then Rebecca said, "Thanks!" Mojo finished the last bits of the banana split and said after a swallow, "Thank you." April said, "Yeah, you guys were great dancing together like Ace and Deanna."

"Thank you, you're very kind," Rebecca replies. "You and Snake were mighty great out there, too."


	4. That Old Hack Magic

Just then, Billy notices a man with a curly mustache and a bushy black beard, wearing a top hat and a black tuxedo, and carrying a magic wand in his right hand, walking by. "Duh, say, guys," he addresses Arturo and Grubber. "Ain't that one a'those, uhm, uh, those, uh..."

"Magicians?" Arturo replies.

"Duh, yeah, one a'those things."

"Phthbt, thtbtht?" Grubber inquires.

"Good idea, Grubber," Billy replies. "Maybe we should oughta follow him and see if he could teach us some magical tricks." Upon this, the three of them begin following after the magician. Noticing them leaving, a curious Rebecca turns to Mojo and says, "Mmn, I wonder what those three are doing."

"Most likely they're about to get themselves into some ridiculous situation." Mojo replies. "Maybe we should keep an eye on them to make sure they don't get into any trouble." Rebecca notes. "Good idea." Mojo replies, upon which the two of them silently tiptoe after their friends.

Arturo, Billy and Grubber follow the magician down a hallway, upon which the magician enters a door marked, "Carl the Mystifying." Billy knocks gently on the door. "Apprez-vous." a voice replies. Billy scratches his shaggy red hair in perplexity. "Huh, apple stew? I don't get it?"

"Come on." Arturo replies irritably as he pushes the door open.

Carl sees Billy and Arturo, then says, "Yes, what is it?"

"Duh, we's come to learn some magical tricks." Billy responds.

"Phthbtht." Grubber razzes.

"Yeah, what he said!" Arturo replies.

"Ah, mais oui, monseiurs, follow me, please." Carl then leads them inside. Their curiosity peaking, Rebecca and Mojo tiptoe toward the doorway and look in.

Carl leads the three to a small card table, next to which two ladies wearing sparkly outfits, one red and one blue, are standing. He then takes a deck of cards off of the table and holds a handful out. "Pick a card, any card." Arturo selects the ten of spades. "'Ave you memorized your card?" Carl inquires. "Si." Arturo replies. "Bon! Now, may I 'ave it back, please?" Arturo hands Carl the card back, upon which the magician shuffles the deck, then holds out another handful of cards. "Now pick a card." Arturo reaches into the deck and pulls out-the three of hearts.

"But...this es not the ten of spades." he replies with perplexity.

"Non..." the magician hesitates. "Because you are now wearing it as pants!" Arturo glances over to see that his pants are now covered with a playing card design. "Wow, that es amazing!" he exclaims in astonishment.

Rebecca and Mojo share glances, both silently contemplating that though Carl's tricks were fairly lame, they fortunately were not dangerous.

"And now," Carl says, removing his hat from his head. "I will show you a classic." He then reaches into the hat and pulls out a small white bunny with pink eyes. "Voila! Le lapin!"

"Aww," Billy coos, gently petting the bunny's head. "Nice bunny-wunny."

Rebecca and Mojo share glances with each other, both silently contemplating how lame Carl' tricks were, albeit feeling glad that they weren't dangerous.

"Now, for my next trick," Carl notes. "I will need an ordinary quarter." Grubber then hands him a quarter. "Excellent!" The magician closes his hands over the coin; once he opens his hands back up, the quarter has vanished.

"Phthbbtht?" Grubber razzes in perplexity.

"Where did zee quarter go? I am not sure. But, look!" Carl then reaches over and grabs the coin from behind Grubber's ear. "you 'ave money coming out of your ears!"

"Thbht!" An impressed Grubber applauds happily at this.

Mojo and Rebecca pretended to be amazed at the show, then Mojo nudges his girlfriend, "Care to turn in for tonight?" Rebecca said, "Kinda." Ace's head plopped on the table loud, which made Deanna shake him lightly, "Ace? Ace, you okay?"

"Ohhh, I'm fine, just...a little weary." Ace gives a hearty yawn. "I'm sorry if I concerned you, Babycakes."

"Perhaps we ought to be heading to bed." Deanna states. April and Snake yawn in almost the same breath. "Maybe it's time that we get a bit of shuteye, too." April says. "I quite agreessssss." Snake replies with a bit of weariness in his hiss.


	5. Sleepy Time

The group then disperses to their bedrooms. The professor and the Powerpuffs share one room, while Rebecca and Mojo take another, Deanna and Ace share another, April and Snake another, and Arturo, Billy, and Grubber take the last one. Inside their room, Grubber, who's clad in(Rather ridiculous looking) brown plaid pajamas, is making the beds, while Arturo, who's clad in his blue pajamas with darker blue stripes, is sweeping the floor, merrily humming as he goes, and Billy, who's clad in(Even more ridiculous-looking) pajamas covered with multi-colored polka dots, is standing in front of a mirror on top of a small dresser, combing his hair.

As Arturo passes by Billy he accidentally pokes Billy in the bum with the end of the broom. "Ooh, I es so sorry, Billy," a concerned Arturo says. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Oh!" Billy cries, covering the upper part of his face with his hands. "Ya boinged my eye out, ya BOINGED my eye out!"

"What es you talking about?" Arturo replies incredulously. "I poked you in the backside!"

Billy lifts his hair and sees that everything's fine. "Oh...right." He then goes back to combing his hair. Arturo stares blankly at him for all of a heartbeat, then goes back to his work. Billy then takes out a pair of scissors and begins to trim his hair; suddenly, the ship hits a wave, which jostles the mirror off of the stand. "Oh! Oh!" Billy cries. "I cut my head off, I cut my head off!"

"Uh, Billy?" Arturo quickly nabs the mirror up and sets it back on the shelf. "Ah, there I am," a relieved Billy notes, upon seeing his reflection. "An' as pretty as a picture!"

"Yeah. Of a toad!" Arturo mumbles under his breath.

"Uhm, pardon me, Arturo," Billy says, looking over his shoulder. "Did you say sumthin'?"

"Uhhh, no, nothing at all! Arturo blushes a deep red as he then goes back to sweeping the floor.

From across the room, Grubber stares at them blankly, then gives a shrug and goes back to his work.

With Rebecca and Mojo, they already got themselves in for bed after brushing their teeth and Rebecca putting on a night facial. She applied the light blue cream to her face and finished applying an even coating. Rebecca is wearing a pink chemise and steps out of the bathroom, then Mojo sees her and snickers, "Nice mask." Rebecca lightly punches Mojo's arm and says, "Nice pj's."

Mojo is wearing pajama pants that are dark blue and has a banana print, while he wore a white tank top. He said, "Okay, you got me right there." Rebecca gets into the bed with him and says, "This cruise is gonna be a lot of fun." Mojo says, "Yes, you're right. It's going to be great tomorrow in the morning. I could just see the two of us in the pool, playing shuffleboard or the billiards, maybe even go bowling, or do some scuba diving. Even at night, we'd be dancing under the stars."

Rebecca kissed Mojo's cheek, "I was thinking the same thing. Good night, Mojo." Mojo kissed Rebecca and pulled away to catch his breath, "Good night, Becca." The two of them then climb into their beds and slowly drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in their room, the professor and the Powerpuffs are getting ready for bed next. "Awwh, do we gotta go to bed now?" Buttercup, who's clad in green pajamas, says.

"Now, girls," notes the professor, who's wearing a white pajama shirt with pale blue stripes, matching pants, a matching nightcap, and a pair of fuzzy grey dolphin slippers. "You know how important a good night's sleep is."

"Yeah," Blossom, who's wearing pink PJs adds. "It's like Benjamin Franklin once said, 'Early to bed and early to rise makes a man, or, uhm, girl, healthy, wealthy, and wise.'"

"And what's more," notes Bubbles, who's wearing blue PJs. "The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we wake up and do lotsa fun stuff tomorrow!"

"Well," the green Powerpuff replies, her expression brightening. "I don't suppose I can argue with that."

As the girls settle into bed, a concerned expression crosses Bubbles' face. "I'm still a little concerned about those international jewel thieves, though." Blossom places a consoling hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Don't worry, Bubbles. We won't et them cause any trouble."

"Just remember what we do with crooks when we find 'em." Buttercup notes.

"We beat 'em up!" Bubbles throws a punch into the air, then giggles.

"All right, girls," the professor says warmly. "It's time for sleeping." He strolls over to the bed and gives each of his daughters a gentle kiss on their foreheads. "Good night, Sweethearts. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night, professor. Please have sweet dreams, too." the Powerpuffs reply sweetly, upon which they then drift off to sleep. The professor kicks his slippers off by his bed, settles under the covers, and falls asleep as well.


	6. It's a Beautiful Morning

As dawn breaks the next morning, everyone makes their way to the deck outside for a bit of recreation. The professor, who's clad in a white t-shirt, red, blue, and green plaid shorts, and a pair of sandals, traipses down the hallway with the Powerpuffs, each of whom are wearing Hawaiian-print dresses in their corresponding colors and matching hibiscus flowers in their hair, following closely behind. "I believe I heard the captain saying last night that we should be reaching the island soon, girls." the professor notes.

"Oh boy!" the girls cheer. As they pass by a radio on a nearby counter, the girls hear, "In other news, police have still haven't managed to apprehend the jewel smugglers. Vacationing families are advised to proceed with caution." Bubbles gives an audible gulp. "In weather, island conditions continue to be pleasant," the announcer continues. "There still, however, is a slight risk of flying ice cream trucks."

The girls exchange odd glances with each other. "Do you...suppose it's a joke?" Buttercup inquires. "I...don't know." Blossom replies.

Rebecca and Mojo are walking around the deck. Rebecca wore a white camisole top with a flowing pink skirt that reached her knees, along with a pair of white sandals and a white flower clip in her hair. She even wore a golden necklace with a little pink conch dangling from the chain. Mojo is wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with a white floral pattern, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of dark brown sandals.

Ace, who's clad in a white t-shirt with purple sleeves and a dolphin on the front, orange shorts, and a pair of slightly beat-up looking black sandals, as well as his usual shades and wristbands, is sitting in a deck chair next to Deanna, who's wearing a dark pink tank shirt, a long violet purple Hawaiian print skirt, violet purple sandals, a pink seashell shaped clip in her hair, and a pair of glistening albalone-shell earrings, holding hands with her.

Snake, who's wearing a white t-shirt with yellow and blue stripes around the middle, khaki shorts, and a pair of also rather beat-up looking brown sandals, as well as his usual hat and wristbands, sits in a deck chair across from them, next to April, who's clad in a yellow tank shirt, a long green Hawaiian print skirt, a pair of yellow sandals, a green seahorse shaped clip in her hair, and a freshwater pearl bracelet, holding hands with her.

As Rebecca and Mojo approach them, they wave and call, "Hi, guys!"

Ace said, "Hey!"

Deanna called, "Yo!"

April said, "So, what are we gonna do for today?" Big Billy said, "Duh, how about breakfast? Gut's makin' weird noises and kinda seems like it's talking to me." Everyone looked at him funny, then Mojo said, "Well, I guess some breakfast will do. I'd go for an egg, ham, and cheese croissant sandwich with coffee to start the day."

Rebecca said, "I'd be going for some nice, hot, and fluffy Belgium waffles with syrup and vanilla ice cream on top." Deanna said, "I was thinking the same thing, Becca. I'd kill for that and with some strawberries on the side."

Snake hungrily runs his little snake tongue back and forth across his lips. "Boy, I could ssssssure go for sssssome pancakesss with butter and warm ssssyrup."

"Well, hows'about we have lunch?" Ace states.

"Good idea." everyone agrees , as they all traipse inside to the dining room.

Once everyone went into the dining room, they got their food and sat at a large table. "Mmm," Buttercup says as she happily eats a plate of bacon and eggs. "This is great!"

"Ooh, muy delicioso." Arturo says contentedly as he eats a plate of waffles drizzled with syrup and butter.

"Mmn," Snake notes as he eats a plateful of pancakes. "The chef ssssssure makes a good presssssentation, don't he?"

Mojo bit into his sandwich and says, "Oh, yeah. Nice, hot, and fluffy. They make these well as Burger King and Dunkin' Donuts with their breakfast sandwiches." Rebecca eats a little ice cream and a piece of waffle from her fork, then says after a swallow, "A good combination of hot and cold that really tastes good."

Once everyone has finished eating, the captain calls from the P.A. system, "Attention all passengers. A shuffleboard game will be held on deck in ten minutes." Mojo and Rebecca turn toward each other. "Shall we, M'Dear?" Mojo inquires sweetly. "Yes, please, my love." she sweetly replies, upon which the two of them take each other's hands and slowly traipse upstairs to the deck.


	7. Hello, Sydney

Moments later, everyone is gathered at the shuffleboard court, getting ready to play. The Powerpuffs sit in deck chairs nearby, watching their family and friends; Bubbles is eating a small chocolate chip cookie, while holding another in her hand. Suddenly, something quickly snatches Bubbles' treat out of her hand. Looking up, a curious Bubbles is surprised to see a shiny black seal with big dewy brown eyes looking back at her.

"Ooh!" Bubbles squeals in shock. "Ork, ork." the seal barks as she flops onto the deck and begins to lick Bubbles' face. The blue Powerpuff giggles merrily, "Tee hee hee, seal kisses tickle!" She gently pets the seal's shiny head. "Oh, you're such a sweetie!"

Suddenly noticing what's happening, Blossom and Buttercup hover over to their sister. "Is everything okay Bubbles-wh-a seal?!" Blossom exclaims with surprise. "She just hopped onto our boat," Bubbles says. "She's really friendly!" The seal barks again and begins to lick Blossom and Buttercup's faces, causing them to laugh. "Ha, ha, she _is_ pretty friendly!" Buttercup laughs.

"I wonder if the professor will let us keep her." Bubbles notes hopefully. "I don't know..." Blossom muses skeptically. "He wasn't very happy when we had tried to keep a baby whale in the house before."

At this moment, Rebecca and Mojo become aware of the giggling coming from behind them. Rebecca looks over her shoulder and inquires, "Say, what's so fun over here?" The girls quickly drape a beach blanket over the seal. "Uhm, there's no fun here!" Bubbles, who's standing in front of the blanket, replies quickly. "But I heard laughing." Rebecca replies somewhat knowingly. "Uhm, there...was no laughing at all! We've just been sitting here and everything's as normal as normal can be-e-e-e!" The blue Powerpuff's sentence ends in a squeal as the seal squirms out from under the blanket and topples her on her head. "Ork." the seal barks as she peeks out. Bubbles blushes a deep red. "Hee, hee, hee?"

"Well, where did you come from, Sweetie?" Rebecca walks up to the seal and gently pets her smooth head. "My, what a beautiful seal!" Mojo notes as he walks up to the seal and begins petting her too. "She looks like Salty(1)." Rebecca notes.

"Do you have a name, little one?" Bubbles inquires. "Uh uh." the seal shakes her head. Rebecca muses for a second. "How about...Sydney?" The seal barks a happy thank you and gently licks Rebecca's face.

Mojo chuckles, "Well, Sidney the seal. Good name for her." Sidney lets out a burp into Mojo's face, which made the chimp cringe, "Ugh, fishy breath." Sydney presses her nose to Mojo's cheek as a sort of apology, then Mojo rubs her head and says, "You're so adorable. Yes, you are!" Buttercup said, "I hope Roxi's not too jealous about having a seal for a playmate."

Rebecca says, "I think she'll like Sydney and even Foxy would, too."

Mojo says, "If you're really serious about keeping a seal, you might need a good pool of some sort to have her swim around in and large space for her to slink."

Rebecca ruminates on this for a second. Buttercup notes, "The only place I can think of offhand that would be big enough is the professor's lab, but...that didn't work so well when we tried to keep that baby whale." Blossom begins to muse, "Well, I'm sure that we can find some solution."

Bubbles hands another cookie to Sydney, who merrily eats it, then sits up and claps her fins, "Ork, ork, ork!"

Rebecca and Mojo chuckled, then Rebecca sees a little ball and says, "Sydney! See the ball? Catch it!" She lightly tosses the ball to Sydney, who caught the ball and clapped her fins happily, "Ork, ork, ork!"

Spotting a large hula hoop nearby, Buttercup quickly picks it up and says, "Here, Sydney, jump!" Upon which the seal deftly leaps through the hoop, then merrily claps her fins, "Ork, ork, ork!" The group shares a joyful laugh at this.

Just then, Arturo spies the tropical island on the horizon. "Say, everyone," he calls happily. "We es almost at shore!" The five began to panic, then Bubbles said, "We gotta hide her!" Blossom said, "No way, the captain and some of the people who do room service might find Sydney!" Mojo looks around and sees a few of the Professor's clothes, then takes a shirt and a hat. He takes a pair of sunglasses and says, "I guess

the only way for Sydney to go with us without being seen would be disguising her as a guest."

Rebecca said, "Mojo, I don't know. Uncle John might know and go a little berserk if he saw a seal wandering around in his clothes. But I guess it's the only way." Rebecca gets into her purse and takes out some lipstick, then gently blots some onto Sydney's lips. Sydney tilted her head at Rebecca and gave her a funny look, which made Rebecca say, "Sorry, Sydney, but it'll have to do. It'll come off later, okay?"

"Ork." Sydney replies obligingly.

The five of them then garb the seal in the shirt, hat and shades. "There she is, and as pretty as a picture!" Bubbles says with a giggle.

Just then, the others traipse over to the group. "Hey, guys," Billy addresses them. "Who's your friend?"

"This is, uhm, Sydney," Rebecca replies with some hesitation. "She's uhm, a friend of ours."

"We met her back in the dining room." Mojo elaborates.

"Ohh, pleased to meet you, Sydney." the professor says politely, as he shakes the seal's flipper. "Ork." Sydney barks in reply. Rebecca panics, thinking of how to respond. "Uhm, she...uhm...does impressions! Yeah, and she does a great impression of a seal."

"Well, that was quite good." the impressed professor replies. "Would you like to accompany us on our vacation?"

"Ork, ork!" Sydney replies. The professor laughs, "Well, that was _very_ good!"

"I wonder why that worked." Mojo jokingly whispers to Rebecca. The two share a laugh over this as everyone slowly disembarks the boat and steps out onto the sparkling sands of the beach. Sydney sniffs and slinks around, which made Rebecca hold onto the shirt and say to her quietly, "Don't go wondering off, girl. You gotta stay here with us." Sydney gave a light bob of the head as if she understood Rebecca and gives the girl a gentle lick to the cheek.

(1)Salty was a seal who appeared briefly in our story, "Rebecca and Mojo and the Phantom of the Circus."


	8. The Grand Tour

As they set foot on the beach, the group hears a friendly voice call, "Hello, friends!" and look to see a young woman with long brown hair, wearing a blue and white striped tank top, a long blue skirt, blue sandals, and a matching Hibiscus in her hair, standing in front of them. "My name is Nani, and I'll be your tour guide. Would you like to take a guided tour of the island?"

"Oh, yes please, Ma'am." the professor replies.

Sydney gives an obliging bark, which causes Nani to stare blankly. "Is...that a seal?"

"Uhm, no," Rebecca quickly answers. "She's a friend of ours who does impressions."

Trying to hide her surprise, Nani then leads the group on a tour of the island. "And this is the beach house," She motions toward a large wooden building on top of a small hill. "Dinner is served here in the evening, along with music and various entertainment."

"Oooh..." the very impressed group replies.

Sydney made a little bark as if she's interested in food and begins to waddle towards the beach house, but Mojo and Blossom held her shirt. Mojo whispered, "No, Sydney!" Blossom said quietly, "You're gonna get us in trouble and give yourself away!" Nani looked at the three and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Uhm, yes, yes," Blossom quickly answers. "Our guest is just...very excited about our trip." Nani gives another bank look but replies, "Okay."

Nani then leads them toward the beach. "The waves are perfect for surfing at this time of day." she notes. Sydney barks excitedly and begins flopping toward the water, but Buttercup quickly grabs her shirt. "No Sydney, don't!" she whispers. "They'll see you!" When Nani glances over her shoulder in curiosity, Buttercup says, "Uhm, she really loves to surf."

Just then, they hear a voice call, "Hello, folks!" upon which everyone looks up to see a tall, slightly muscular young man with dark brown hair, wearing a white tank shirt and a pair of red trunks, sitting in a lifeguard chair. "Oh, I almost forgot," Nani notes. "This is David, our lifeguard."

"Pleased to meet you, David." the professor replies.

"Ork." Sydney barks. When David stares oddly at this, Mojo quickly lifts his paw to his mouth. "Uhm, excuse me, sir. I've had a bit of a cough." He then gives several fake-sounding coughs.

David continues to stare blankly as the group leaves. "He has a cough and I'm hearing things..."

Rebecca leans down and hisses to Sydney, "You're gonna get us into a lot of trouble! We don't want that! If you want some fish or some yummy kelp for dinner, you must behave yourself and try not to expose yourself. Got it?" Sydney nodded again, then Rebecca takes a little package of Swedish fish and gives two red pieces to Sydney. The seal happily eats the candy and gives an obliging whimper. Rebecca gently pets her head, "Good girl."

Nani them motions toward a dock housing several sailboats. "And here is our boat dock."

"Ooh, pretty nifty." Buttercup notes.

"Phthbht." an impressed Grubber razzes.

"Yeah, what he said!" Arturo replies. To Rebecca's relief, Sydney obligingly sits still and behaves herself.

Mojo said, "Impressive."

David gave the rest of the tour on the beach as everyone followed. "From here we see the jungle, filled with various interesting species of wildlife." David motions. A small parrot flutters down from a nearby tree and perches on Snake's nose, causing him to laugh. "Sssssweet!" Bubbles giggles as a small butterfly lands on her nose(Or should we say lack thereof). "Tee-hee-hee!"

David then leads them further. "And from here we can see the waterfalls." The group looks on, very impressed. "Oooh..."

David then turns to the group with a wistful look in his eye. "Say, would everyone like to go for some surfing, or possibly sailing? The weather's perfect for it?"

"Ooh, yes, please!" "That would be wonderful!" everyone replies excitedly.

"Oh, wonderful!" David then leads the group back to the beach shack. Sydney manages to be still, which is much to Rebecca's relief.

Mojo said, "We could come back in a bit after lunch and bring our bathing suits." David said, "That's okay, man. Do what you gotta do. We'll see you in maybe around 1:30."

"Certainly." Mojo obliges. The group then heads inside.

Once the group made it to the ship. they got their separate ways to get something to eat. As everyone seats themselves at tables, a lady with long blonde hair, wearing a green Hawaiian print dress, darker green sandals, and a blue and yellow flower shaped clip in her hair. "Good day, friends," she says politely. "My name is Lilo and I will be your sever for today. Our special of the day is a lovely hickory-smoked chili cheeseburger and a fruit salad with a creamy pomegranate dressing, courtesy our very own Chef Keoni."

"Hmm, that sounds very good," Mojo replies blissfully. "We'll have two orders of the special, please." Musing for a second, the professor turns to the rest of the group. "Well say, would everyone like to have the special?"

"Oh, yes, please!" "It sounds wonderful!" everyone replies.

"Excellent choice, friends." Lilo replies, upon which she leaves.

Within moments, Lilo returns with the group's orders, which everyone happily eats. As Mojo and Rebecca are eating their meal, they hear a series of small whimpers coming from beneath their table; they then reach under the table and hand Sydney two pineapple slices, which she quickly gobbles up.

As everyone's enjoying their meals, a steel-drum band on a stage across the room plays a lovely song that merrily lilts through the air, as a number of girls in Hawaiian print shirts and grass shirts dance alongside them:

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali'i wahine  
'O Lili'ulani 'O ka Wo hi ku_

_Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue Na_  
_waihooluu a halikeolee_

_E nana na maka_  
_i ke ao malama mai_  
_Hawai'i akea I Kaua'i_

_'O Kalakaua he inoa_  
_'O Ka pua mae'ole i ka la_  
_Ka pua maila i ka manua_  
_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea_

_Ke'amaila i Kilauea_  
_malamalama i wahine kapu_  
_A ka luna o Uwekahuna_  
_I ka pali kapu o Kilauea_

_Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu_  
_Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo_  
_Ka pua nani a'o Hawai'i_  
_'O Kalakaua he inoa_

_'O Kalakaua he inoa_  
_'O Ka pua mae'ole i ka la_  
_Ka pua maila i ka mauna_  
_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea_

_Ke'a mai la i Kilauea_  
_malamalama i Wahinekapu_  
_A ka luna o Uwekahuna_  
_I ka pali kapu o Kilauea_

_Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali'i wahine_  
_(Ke Kuini o Hawai'i)_  
_'O Lili'ulani 'O ka Wo hi ku_  
_(Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu)_

_Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu_  
_Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo_  
_Ka pua nani a'o Hawai'i_  
_'O Kalakaua he inoa_

_He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua..._  
_Kulele!_

As the song concludes, April breathes a wistful sigh as she rests her chin in her hands. "Ahh, how lovely."

"Yeah," Ace replies as he gives a wistful breath of his own. "It perfectly compliments the atmosphere, the gentle breezes blowing through the air, the sun shining down on our faces, the smell of island flowers..." Deanna looks at him with starry eyes. "Is it any wonder why I love this romantic fool?" she says lovingly as she plants a big kiss on Ace's cheek, causing him to blush.

Sydney pokes her head out from under the table, which made Rebecca shove the seal's head back under. She hissed at Sydney, "I know how hungry you are, but you're really making this too risky!" Mojo said, "I guess after an hour of digesting, we should be able to get ready to head towards the beach and that way Sydney would be able to go to the ocean."

Rebecca said, "Yeah, but the Girls will be so sad if Sydney left."

Mojo sighed, "You have a good point there. Okay, we'll keep up with the disguise for Sydney, but she shouldn't go into the water and must have some fish with her to keep herself occupied."

Upon these words, Rebecca is suddenly struck with an idea. As Lilo passes by their table, Rebecca calls, "Excuse me, please, Ma'am." Lilo then approaches the table. "Yes, miss?"

"May we have twelve tins of sardines, please?"

"Certainly, miss." Lilo obliges, upon which she leaves for the kitchen again. Moments later, she returns holding a tray housing several fair-sized sardine tins. "Thank you, Ma'am." Rebecca says as she hands Lilo the money. "You're quite welcome, miss." Lilo replies as she leaves again. Rebecca breathes a small sigh of relief at the fact that Lilo hadn't asked her why she needed so many sardines and nonchalantly stows them in her purse.


	9. Surf, Sand, Sun, and Fun

Rebecca and Mojo got to their room as the Powerpuff Girls took Sydney to their room. Rebecca got into her suitcase and took out a periwinkle blue two-piece bikini, while Mojo took out a pair of green swimshorts. The two looked at each other and Mojo said, "I'll take the bathroom to change." Rebecca said, "Okay, that's fine by me."

After Mojo got into the bathroom, Rebecca got out of her clothes and slips on her swimsuit. After tying the back to her top, Rebecca grabs a bottle of sunscreen and applies an even coating on her face, arms neck, stomach, and legs.

Once they've gotten ready, Rebecca and Mojo leave their room and are greeted in the hallway by the professor and the Powerpuffs, the former of whom is clad in a white t-shirt, black trunks, and a pair of sunglasses, and the latter of whom are dressed in pink, blue, and green swimsuits with a floral pattern. "Hi, uncle John! Hi, girls!" Rebecca cheerily greets them.

"Are you ready for some fun in the sun?" Mojo inquires.

"Ooh, yes!" Blossom replies excitedly. "I can't wait to find some pretty seashells."

"And I'm gonna build a big ol' sandcastle 'n fill it with bunnies!" Bubbles adds.

"And I'm looking forward to shreddin' some waves!" Buttercup adds.

Rebecca laughs merrily at their spunk. "Don't forget your sunblock, girls." Upon this the girls traipse up to Rebecca and she helps apply their sunblock. Just then, from the girls' room a loud "Ork!" is heard. The professor stares with perplexity; quickly the girls reply, "Ork!" The professor simply shrugs and begins traipsing toward the door.

Once he's left, Sydney pokes her head out from under the girls' bed. "Now, please be more careful, Sydney," Bubbles whispers as she gently strokes the seal's head. "If anybody hears or sees you, the professor won't let you stay." The seal gives an obliging whimper and slowly follows after the girls, who Join Rebecca and Mojo as they traipse outside.

Once they get to the beach they find all of their friends waiting for them. The professor sits on a beach chair as the girls play in the sand nearby. Blossom is building a sand castle, while Bubbles is sculpting several small sand bunnies, and Buttercup is sculpting a large sand dinosaur. Further down the beach, Snake, who's clad in red Hawaiian print trunks and a pair of sunglasses balanced on the brim of his hat, lies on his back on a beach blanket next to April, who's wearing a pink two-piece, soaking up rays.

To their other side, Arturo, who's clad in a pair of dark blue trunks with a white trim, lies on his belly on a small beach blanket, while Billy, who's wearing a white t-shirt with the words "Beach Bum" on the front and a pair of red trunks, sits on a blanket next to him, and Grubber, who's clad in a(Very ridiculous-looking) blue and purple striped tank shirt and a pair of teal blue trunks, lies leisurely on his back on a blanket. To the other side, Deanna, who's clad in a red one-piece, sits in a beach chair not too far from Ace, who's buried in a pile of sand with only his head and feet exposed.

"Uhm, hello, Ace." Rebecca greets him with an odd look on her face. Clearly she was curios as to what had happened. "Aw, hi, Becca," Ace replies. "Da li'l tykes had wanted ta bury me in da sand." Looking up from where he lies, Arturo suddenly gets a mischievous gleam in his eye. He then hurries up to Ace and immediately begins tickling his feet. "Oh-h, quit it, Arturo!" Ace laughs. "Ha, ha, stop it! Stop it! Hoo, hoo, stop makin' me laugh or I'm gonna get really mad Arturo!" Upon this, Deanna quickly helps dig him out. Ace, who's clad in a pair of dark purple trunks with a white trim, shoots a disdainful look at Arturo. "Wiseguy."

Mojo grabs a surfboard and asks, "Becca, care to go surfing with me?" Rebecca said as she got herself a surfboard, "Sure, I'd love to. But I kinda need some help on how to keep balance and stuff."

Not to worry, my dear," Mojo replies sweetly as he gently takes her hand. "I shall be quite happy to show you." Rebecca blushes slightly. "Oh, thank you, Sweetie!" The two of them then make their way toward the ocean, holding hands.

As Deanna helps Ace up and gently dusts him off, Ace gets a wistful look in his eye as he watches Rebecca and Mojo hurry toward the water. "Say, Babycakes," he says as he turns to Deanna. "Would you like t'go surfin' with me?"

"Oh, absolutely, Darling!" Deanna replies, upon which she and Ace then go and select surfboards then take off toward the water, holding hands. Seeing this, Snake then turns to April and inquires, "Would you likesssssss t'go ssssssssurfin' with me, Honeypie?"

"Ooh, I'd love to!" April replies, upon which the two of them also select surfboards, then, holding hands, take off after their friends.

Rebecca said to Mojo, "I know how to boogie board though." He said to her as he had her on the surfboard, "Yes, you told me that before. You're quite good at that as well as body surfing. Alright, keep your toes on the edge and keep your grip when you're up."

Rebecca balances carefully as she drifts alongside Mojo, gently holding his hand; Deanna and Ace and April and Snake drift closely behind them. Unfortunately, no one had seen Sydney flopping toward the ocean and splashing in.

Mojo and Rebecca heard a splash, then turned around. Rebecca said, "Mojo, did you see something go into the water?" Mojo said, "No, Rebecca, I didn't. Let's give you some more pointers on surfing. It's much like skateboarding, although you're on the water. When you want to go left or right, lean your body over in those directions a little. You don't want to lean too far and fall into the water."

"Thank you, Mojo." Rebecca replies politely as she continues to practice.

As the six of them sail on, the steel-drum band play a cheerful song that resonates through the air:

_Aloha e aloha e,  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e,  
Aloha e aloha e,  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e,_

_There's no place I'd rather be,_  
_Than on my surfboard out at sea,_  
_Lingering in the ocean blue,_  
_And if I had one wish come true,_  
_I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon,_  
_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,_  
_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu,_  
_Flying by on the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,_  
_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu,_  
_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha,_  
_O ka moana hanupanupa,_  
_Lalala i kala hanahana,_  
_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one,_  
_Helehele mai kakou e,_  
_Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!_

_There's no place I'd rather be,_  
_Than on the seashore, dry, wet-free,_  
_On golden sand is where I lay,_  
_And if I only had my way,_  
_I'd play 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon,_  
_Lalala i kala hanahana,_  
_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one,_  
_It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!_

_Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shaka, shaka,_  
_No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie, braddah,_  
_Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out,_  
_Front side, back side, goofy footed, wipe out,_  
_Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin',_  
_Coastin' with the motion of the ocean,_  
_Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling,_  
_Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!_

_There's no place I'd rather be,_  
_Than on my surfboard out at sea,_  
_Lingering in the ocean blue,_  
_And if I had one wish come true,_  
_I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon,_  
_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,_  
_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu,_  
_Flying by on the Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!_

_A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi,_  
_Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu,_  
_Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha,_  
_O ka moana hanupanupa,_  
_Lalala i kala hanahana,_  
_Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one,_  
_Helehele mai kakou e,_  
_Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride!_

As they drift along, Ace suddenly hears a splash and a flip from below them. "Hey..." he says, peeking over his shoulder. "Was dat a...seal?" Snake then hears a bark. "Wasssss that a barksssss?" Rebecca and Mojo exchange worried looks with each other. "Oh, no," Rebecca whispers. "Sydney must have gotten out!"

"It looks like they've gotten wise to her, too." Mojo replies.

The two looked around to see if Sydney was wondering around in the ocean, then they see a colorful shirt floating and a pair of sunglasses with it. Rebecca grabs a hold of them and groans, "Shoot, Uncle John's gonna kill me!"

At this moment Ace, Snake and their girlfriends then approach them, upon which Sydney comes flopping up with an "Ork, ork!"

"Hey..it really _IS_ a seal!" Ace exclaims in amazement.

Rebecca and Mojo exchange panicked looks, their minds racing to come up with some plausible cover story, then soon deducing that they can't. "Well, you see..." Rebecca begins. "It's a long story. We were just hanging out on the deck of the ship, when a seal came up and ate Bubbles' snack. Mojo and I then found out about her and named her Sydney."

"We disguised her to keep her a secret from the professor," Mojo elaborates. "Which is to say that we garbed her in his shirt, hat, and sunglasses so that he would dismiss her as a passenger, which is to say that we garbed her in his clothes so that he would not suspect a thing."

"Please don't tell Uncle John," Rebecca says. "If he finds out she's here, he'll send her away."

"Tell da professor? Heh, we surely won't! Then we'd hafta' get rid a'her." Ace replies obligingly.

"We wouldn't want this sweetie to go." Deanna adds as she strokes the seal's shiny head.

Sydney gave a little whine and said, "Ork-ork!"

April looked over with Snake and said, "Is that a seal?"

Mojo said, "Yes. April, Snake, meet Sydney."

Rebecca said, "If you see my uncle, do not and I repeat do not tell him about her. He's going to flip and possibly have Mojo's head on a platter, I'll be grounded for an eternity, and the Girls will be so upset if he says that we can't keep Sydney."

Mojo shuddered at the thought and said, "This is just between the Powerpuffs, Rebecca, Ace and Deanna, you and Snake, and me. You can't tell Grubber, Arturo, or Billy about this. Especially Billy because he doesn't know how to keep a secret and will blow our cover with that big mouth of his. Promise?" He holds his hand out as Rebecca places her hand on top of his, then Ace placed his hand onto Rebecca's as Deanna places her hand on Ace's.

Snake and April do the same, then Mojo puts his free hand on top and everyone gave a shake to confirm their promise.


	10. To Catch a Jewel Thief

Sydney gave a bark and places her flipper on Mojo's hand, which made him say, "Okay, we won't leave you out." Everyone gave a shake and broke apart, then Sydney began to bark as she spots something on the beach and uses her flippers to pull Rebecca's leg as if to tell her something. She barked, "ORK! ORK, ORK, ORK!"

Rebecca looks at her with curiosity. "What is it, girl?" As Rebecca looks over her shoulder, she gives an audible gasp. Mojo looked to the shore and sees some familiar people walking around with sacks. "Those must be the jewel thieves." he whispers to Rebecca. "We'll have to warn Uncle John and the others." Rebecca whispers in reply. "Good idea." Mojo replies; suddenly, a forgotten notion occurs to him. "But wait, what about Sydney?"

"Don't worry," Ace whispers. "Dee and I'll look after her."

"Indeed." Deanna adds.

"Thank you very much, guys," Rebecca replies. "This means a lot to us."

"You're quite welcome." Deanna replies as Rebecca, Mojo, April, and Snake hurry off to tell the others. "Uncle John, Uncle John!" Rebecca cries urgently. The professor peeks over the top of his shades. "Goodness, what might the matter be, Becca Dear?"

"We've just seen the jewel thieves." Rebecca replies. "They were heading toward the jungle," Mojo adds. "Perhaps it was the target of their next robbery."

The girls stop their sandcastle building and Arturo, Billy, and Grubber slowly sit up from where they lay. "Jewel thieves?" Blossom echoes. "Heading toward the jungle?" Arturo echoes. "Phthhbtht, thbbhtht, thbbhtbhtht." Grubber razzes.

"Good idea, Grubber," the professor replies. "We'll need to hurry to catch them in time!"

Billy begins to shudder. OH no, I jus' _knew_ sumthin' bad was gonna happen!"

"Do not be afraid, Billy," Arturo replies consolingly. "We will all be together; there will be no pelligro at all."

No sooner has he said this, however, when an ice cream truck with wings falls out of the sky, lands on Billy, then drives off. "Please do not land flying ice cream trucks on the bathers." David calls through his megaphone.

The group runs worriedly up to Billy. "Billy, Billy, are you all right?" Rebecca inquires.

"Duh, please don't worry, I'm okay." Billy, who's now completely covered in ice cream replies. He then begins licking his fingers. "Mmm, and dis ice cream tastes purty good, too!" The group simply looks at him oddly.

Rebecca and April help tidy Billy up, upon which the group then begin making their way toward the jungle. Ace and Deanna, with Sydney tagging along sight unseen, follow closely behind.

As they reach the jungle, the group(Who are now wearing their regular clothes again) stop by a fork in the road. "Now," Mojo notes. "Our best plan of action might be to split up in order to search the whole jungle."

"Good idea." everyone obliges.

"Becca and I will go together, while the professor stays with the Powerpuffs, Deanna goes with Ace, April goes with Snake, and Grubber and Arturo stick together." Mojo elaborates.

"Sure thing." everyone agrees.

Mojo then turns to Billy. "Now, since we'll also be needing someone to be a lookout, I nominate you for this job."

"Muh-me?" Billy stammers. "Buh-but, won't that be kinda dangerous-like?"

"Don't worry, Billy," Rebecca says consolingly. "We promise not to let anything bad happen."

Mojo takes a whistle out of his shirt pocket and hands it to Billy. "If you see any danger, blow this whistle and we'll all come running."

"Duh, gee, thanks." Billy replies, upon which the group then disperses.

Billy stands by the side of the road, trying to look brave. "Huh, no problem, eh?" he half stammers. "I ain't a scared a'nuthin'. Only cowards are scared and I ain't no coward, right?" From behind him, a skull lying on the ground slowly moves up to him; hearing the sound, Billy peeks over his shoulder. "Huh?" He reaches down to pick up the skull, upon which a crow quickly flies out!

"GAH!" Billy flees in fear, eventually reaching a native camp. He observes a large shield sitting in the corner and picks it up. "Hmm." He then picks a large stick up from off of the ground and begins running it back and forth over the shield like a violin bow. "Dah-da-dum-da-dum-da-dee..." he merrily hums. The crow, who'd fluttered up onto a nearby tree branch, looks at him oddly.

At this moment Billy realizes what he'd actually had(Which was a rarity for him). "Duh, oh yeah, dis is a _shield_! Dis oughta' be handy in case da baddies come by!" He then totes the shield back to the path's beginning and stands holding it. The crow continues to stare.


	11. Ambushed!

Rebecca and Mojo walked around the jungle, then they ducked as a few coconuts fell from the trees. Mojo sighed in relief, "Ah, no flying ice cream trucks." Rebecca said, "You and me both." As they were walking, a few figures watched them from the bamboo as they held spears.

Mojo stops and begins looking around apprehensively. Sensing his concern, a worried Rebecca inquires. "Is something wrong, Mojo?"

"I...think...that someone may be following us!" he replies fearfully.

Now it's Rebecca's turn to be scared. "Following us? But, who could it be?"

"I don't know..." he replies. "It might even be the jewel thieves!"

Just then, several menacing islanders in tribal masks, toting razor-sharp spears, jump out of the brush and ambush the two of them. Rebecca and Mojo gasp audibly; thinking quickly, Mojo and Rebecca quickly pick up two large sticks and wallop the spear carriers on their heads, knocking them out.

"That was a close one." Mojo breathes.

"We'd better go find the others before danger finds them." Rebecca says with concern.

Just then, the spear carriers come to and begin chasing the girl and the monkey around a tree. "HELP! HELP, BILLY, HELP!" they cry in fear. Hearing their voices, Billy gasps, "Oh no, my friends!" He then rushes toward the sound of their voices and is shocked to find his friends being viciously chased. "Duh, don't worry, guys, I'll save ya!" Billy quickly blocks the spear carriers with his shield and wallops each of them on their heads, knocking them out again.

Rebecca happily embraces Billy in a big hug. "Ohh, thank you so much for saving us, Billy!" Billy blushes slightly. "Duh, yer quite welcome, guys. If I may ask, please, why were them guys chasin' ya?" Unfortunately, before they could answer, Rebecca and Mojo hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind them and see a huge group of islanders wearing menacing masks and toting spears and shields approaching them. Overcome with fear, the two of them promptly faint on the spot. "Ohhhh..."

"Guys?" says a worried Billy. "Say guys, what's wrong?" He then looks up and sees the fearful figures surrounding them. "Uh, o-oh no," quickly remembering the whistle, Billy reaches for it, but accidentally drops it out of the pocket of his shorts. He then quickly reaches down, but accidentally picks up the tree branch instead and blows on it. "O-oh no, nuthin's comin' out, it mus' be broken! Guys...wait for me. Ohhhh..." Billy then promptly faints next to his friends.

Moments later, Rebecca, Mojo, and Billy slowly come to. "Uhhhh," Rebecca groans, rubbing her head. "Where are we?"

"All right," Mojo grumbles. "Who's been using my head as a bongo drum?"

"Oof," Billy groans. "What happened?"

Looking around them, the three are surprised to find themselves in an island camp. Just then they hear voices call, "Becca!" and look up to see the Powerpuffs flying up to them. "Girls!" Rebecca exclaims happily. "You're okay!"

Rebecca looked around and found her hands tied behind a pole, while Mojo and Billy are in the same position as they're all sitting down. Thinking quickly, Rebecca turns to her cousins and inquires, "Say, girls, could you use your eye beams to cut the ropes, please?"

"Sure thing!" Buttercup obliges, upon which the Powerpuffs quickly fire their eye beams at the ropes, allowing their three friends to break free. The girls then gently help the three to their feet. "Thank you so much for saving us, Powerpuff Girls!" says a very grateful Mojo. "You're quite welcome," replies Blossom with more than a touch of concern to her voice. "If I may please ask, though, how did this happen to you?"

"Well," Billy begins. "It all started when I wuz standin' guard after everybody else had left. I wuz standin' here, mindin' my own business, when I see dis skull walkin' around! Yeah, walkin' without nothin' or anything, so I picks it up and don't this birdie fly out 'n scare me! So I ran away, but then I finded this nifty shield(Though I admit I thought it was a violin at first) an' went back."

"And Mojo and I were roaming the jungle, looking for clues," Rebecca continues. "When suddenly we heard footsteps behind us. Just then, a bunch of masked natives carrying spears jumped us! We managed to knock them out, but they came to shortly thereafter and began chasing us again."

"Fortunately, Billy heard our cries and came to save us," Mojo elaborates. "He then quickly gave our pursuers what for, which is to say that he fought them off and rescued us, which is to say that he certainly socked it to the antagonists, by which we were then safe. No sooner had he done this, however, than a large group of spear carriers came after us!...And then we must have fainted, because that's all we can remember."

"Mojo'd given me a whistle ta blow in case a'trouble," Billy adds. "But when I picked it up, it musta' got broke somehow, 'cuz no sound wuz comin' out! So, then I got scared 'n fainted, too."

"We then woke up later and found ourselves in this strange place, with our hands tied behind our backs." Rebecca notes.

"Duh, yeah," Billy adds. "But then you came 'n saved us, then y'asked us what had happened, an' I told how I was mindin' my own business when dis skull came walkin' up to me, an'-"

"Um, Billy?" Rebecca interjects. "I mean no offense, but I think that you may be telling the story over again."

"Oh yeah," Billy chortles. "I musta' forgot!"

An angry look crosses Buttercup's face. "This must be the work of whoever those creeps who were chasin' you guys earlier were!"

"We'll have to find them and bring them to justice!" Blossom adds.

As she surveys the area around her, Rebecca then turns to the Powerpuffs and inquires, "Say, by the way, have you seen the others?" A worried look crosses Blossom's face. "No...They must still be out there somewhere."

"Oh, this is bad," despairs Mojo. "They might be in some sort of danger, peril, or treachery!"

"Well, there's only one thing to do," a determined Rebecca replies. "We'll need to lead an expedition to find our friends."

"Good idea!" Mojo, Billy, and the girls oblige. Rebecca then turns to the girls. "Can you use your x-ray vision to help us, please?"

"Absolutely!" the girls oblige.

"Thank you very much," Rebecca replies. "Now, let's find our friends and stop those creeps!"

Mojo said, "Well, I hope Sydney and the others are alright."

"Me too." A worried Rebecca replies.

Just then, the group hears a loud, merry "Ork, ork!" and look to see a familiar shiny black figure approaching them. "Sydney!" Rebecca exclaims happily. "You're okay!" Rebecca, Mojo and the girls hurry up and begin gently petting the seal's shiny fur.

"Duh, hey look," Billy says. "A shiny black puppy creature." Uh oh. They had forgotten that Billy hadn't seen Sydney yet. As they exchange concerned and somewhat perplexed looks, Rebecca whispers to Mojo, "Oh dear, I'd forgotten that Billy hadn't met Sydney! What should we do? Should we tell him?" She had recalled that Billy wasn't very good at keeping secrets. Mojo gives a doleful look. "Unfortunately, we may not have much choice now. We can only hope for the best."

Exchanging another concerned look with Mojo, Rebecca then turns to Billy and says, "Uhm, Billy, we'd like you to meet Sydney." The seal barks a happy, "Ork, ork!" and flops up to Billy. "Aww, nice li'l puppy creature." Billy coos as he gently pets Sydney's shiny fur.

"We met her back on the ship." Blossom explains.

"I feeded her a cookie!" Bubbles adds merrily.

Upon this, Billy removes a small box of cookies from his shorts pocket(Which he'd bought back at the beach house) and gives Sydney a cookie. "Here, li'l one." Sydney then happily eats her treat.

"As of yet, only Mojo, the girls, Ace, Deanna, Snake, April and I know about her," Rebecca elaborates. "We've been keeping her a secret, because we know that Uncle John wouldn't approve of her staying."

"Do you promise to keep our secret, please?" Mojo inquires. "We will all be in big trouble if the professor finds out."

"Duh, I promise I won't tell," Billy obliges. "Else we'd hafta' get rid a'her!"

"Thank you, Billy," Rebecca replies gratefully. "This means so much to us."

Rebecca and Mojo then exchange glances. "Well, this seems to have gone smoothly," Mojo whispers. "He seems to have understood."

"Yes," Rebecca whispers with some concern to her voice. "Though we may need to keep an eye to make sure he doesn't slip up."

"Good idea." Mojo whispers in reply.

A thoughtful look crosses Blossom's face. "Say...I wonder if maybe Sydney could help us track our friends."

"Sort of like a bloodhound?" Buttercup adds.

"Why, that's a very good idea!" Rebecca replies happily. "Do we have something of theirs for her to sniff?"

"Well, I'd found April's hair clip on her dresser back at the beach house," Blossom says, holding out the aforementioned. "I was hoping to give it back to her."

"And I found Arturo's comb," Bubbles notes. "He had accidentally left it behind, too."

"And I found an extra pair of sunglasses left behind by Ace." Buttercup says.

Mojo said, "These are good clues." Turning towards Sydney, he asked her, "Sydney, do you think you can sniff out April, Arturo, and Ace?" Sydney gave a bark in agreement and began to slug off to find a scent. The group followed after the seal as they trekked around the jungle.


	12. Save April and Snake!

Sydney rapidly snuffs the trail ahead of them, trekking down a winding path. Suddenly, she stops and gives a quick bark. "What is it, girl?" Rebecca inquires. Sydney motions toward the hair clip in Rebecca's hand. It's April? Where is she, girl?" Sydney waddled down the path and stops, then sees April and Snake tied upside down as they're dangling over a pit of snakes. April wriggled and cried, "Becca! Mojo! You gotta get us down from here!" Snake's hat fell off and got into the snake pit, which made him whine, "I love that hat!"

Quickly spotting a tree with long, jutting branches nearby, Rebecca's mind races. "We could climb up there and save them."

"Good idea." Mojo obliges, upon which the two of them hurry up the tree. As she climbs to the end of the branch, Rebecca calls, "Quick! Swing this way and we'll catch you!" Upon this, her two friends quickly swing toward them, upon which Rebecca and Mojo hold their arms out and catch them. As Mojo and Rebecca are gently untying their friends, a very grateful April says, "Thank you so much for saving us." and an equally grateful Snake says, "Thankssss very muchssss."

"You're quite welcome," Rebecca replies as the four of them slowly climb back down. No sooner do they set foot on the ground, however, than the snakes begin hissing menacingly and crawling out of the pit. "YEEP! Bubbles squeals in fright.

"Don't worry, guyssssss," Snake says. "I think I might have a planssss." Nothing daunted, Snake quickly grabs a beach towel out of his backpack and wraps it around his head like a makeshift turban; he then pulls a flute out of his backpack and begins piping out a snake charming tune. The snakes then stop in their tracks and begin swaying from side to side.

As more snakes crawl out of the pit, Snake picks up the tune's pace; the tune then eventually transforms into "Skip to my Lou," upon which the snakes begin circling around, jiving back and forth in a do-si-do. Everyone exchanges odd looks; while the snakes are distracted, Billy spots Snake's hat hanging on the side of the pit and traipses over and nabs it.

The tune then transforms into "Turkey in the Straw," upon which the snakes begin do-si-doing faster, bobbing their heads up and down and shimmying all about. Getting into the spirit of things, Bubbles begins to merrily sing, "_Turkey in the straw, Ha! Ha! Ha! Turkey in the sea, Hee! Hee! Hee_!"

Seeing this as an opportunity to escape, Rebecca calls, "Let's hurry, guys, I think we can escape!" upon which everyone races off. After the music stops, the snakes stop and exchange bewildered looks with each other.

The group stops to catch their breath by a tree deep in the middle of the jungle. "That was certainly a close one." Mojo pants. The girls then suddenly notice that Bubbles is still singing, "_Turkey in the hay, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Turkey in the zoo, Hoo! Hoo! Hoo_!" When she notices her sisters looking at her oddly, the blue Powerpuff stops singing and blushes. "Ah...heh, heh, hae you ever had a song get stuck in your head?"

April gives Snake a big hug and kiss. "Thank you so much for saving us back there, Sweetie! You have quite the talent for music!" Snake smiles and blushes. "Oh, I almost forgot," Billy hands Snake's hat back to him. "I found your hat."

"Gee, thankssss, pal!" Snake takes his hat back and puts it back on his head.

"If I may ask, please," Rebecca inquires as she hands April's hair clip back to her. "How did this happen to you?"

"Well," April begins. "We were walking through the jungle, looking for the jewel thieves, when suddenly these three islanders in masks ambushed us!"

"Then before we knew what wasssss happenin,' they tied usssss up 'n dangled ussss over a sssssssnake pitsssss!" Snake continues.

A serious look crosses Rebecca's face. "Those must be the same creeps who captured us." April's eyes grow wide. "What? You were captured too?"

"Yes," Mojo replies. "The same three mysterious figures captured Becca, Billy and I and tied us to a pole!"

April and Snake exchange concerned glances. 'We have to catch these fiends before they cause more trouble." April notes.

"Don't worry, I bet Sydney can help," Bubbles notes. "She's been helpin' us by trackin' everyone's scent."

"Well, that'ssssss a clever plansssss," Snake promptly gets a wistful look in his eye, then removes a straw hat from his backpack. "The professsssor left hisssss hat behind. Maybe Ssssssydney could ssssssniff it to find hissss sssscent?"

"Great idea!" Rebecca says, upon which Snake olds the hat down for the seal to smell. "Can you help usssss find the professor, pleasssse?" Sydney gives an obliging bark, then snuffs at the hat. She then begins to waddle off again, upon which the others follow her closely behind. Suddenly, the seal stops, sniffs the air, and barks, "ORK! ORK!"

"What is it, girl?" Mojo inquires. Sydney then motions toward the comb Buttercup is holding. "Arturo?" Mojo replies. "Where is he, girl?"


	13. Arturo's in Danger!

Sydney starts to waddle fast as everyone followed her, then they stopped towards a giant cave that has a sign that says "DANGER: BAT CAVE. I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU!" Billy began to walk away, but Snake and Mojo grabbed him. Mojo said, "Don't even think about it. The Professor or Arturo might be in there, so we're going in there to find them and save them. I know what the sign said, but this should be the only time to break the rules when it's possibly a life or death situation."

"Sure thing, Mojo." Billy replies, determined to rescue his friends.

From the mouth of the cave, the group hears a familiar voice wail, "Ohhh...help me..." Rebecca gasps audibly. "That's Arturo's voice! He must be in danger!"

"We've no time to lose!" Mojo exclaims. He quickly removes a flashlight from his backpack and flicks it on as the group quickly follow him into the cave. As they travel deeper and deeper inside the cave, Mojo hears a sound and moves the flashlight to reveal Arturo sitting tied up on a rocky ledge just a foot or two off the ground. Upon this, Rebecca and April quickly untie their little friend and gently set him down.

"Oh, muchas gracias for rescuing me, amigos." Arturo replies graciously.

"You're quite welcome," Rebecca replies as she gently hands Arturo his comb. "If I may ask, please who did this to you?'

"Ay, I am not sure," Arturo replies. "It was too dark to see them."

"Most likely it was the same creeps who tied us up and dangled April and Snake over that snake pit." Rebecca muses. Arturo's eyes grow wide. "You have had trouble with them, too?"

"Yes," Mojo replies. "There have been three islanders with spears after us. Billy's managed to run them off before, but now they seem to be gone." A very concerned look crosses Arturo's face.

Just then, Arturo hears an "Ork, ork!" and sees Sydney flopping up to him. "Wow..." he says, astonished. "Es that...a seal?" Reasoning that it was probably safe to tell Arturo the truth, Rebecca replies, "Yes, her name is Sydney. We met her back on the boat."

"We have been keeping her a secret, because we know that the professor wouldn't approve of her staying," Mojo adds. "She's been helping us find our friends by tracking their scents."

"Please don't tell the professor, Arturo," Bubbles says. "We would all be in big trouble if he found out."

"Oh, do not worry, I promise that I weel not tell," Arturo obliges. "I would not want for us to have to get rid of her."

"Ohh, thank you, Arturo, this means so much to us!" Rebecca replies. Sydney gives a happy bark and begins licking Arturo's face. "Hee, hee, hee!" he merrily laughs. "Ohh, that tickles!"

At this moment, Billy takes a step backwards and kicks over a rock, causing it to clatter against the wall of the cave. "Oopsies." Upon hearing the noise, a large flock of bats begin descending on the group in a flurry of flapping wings and loud screeches. "Ohmigosh! We gotta get out of here!" Rebecca cries fearfully, upon which the group quickly take to their heels and make a mad dash toward the cave's door, with the bats in hot pursuit. As the bats begin to descend closer, Mojo quickly shines the flashlight in their eyes, causing them to squeal and retreat. The group then dashes toward the door, lightning fast.

The group seats themselves on a patch of grass outside, stopping to catch their breath. "That wasssss...a clossssse one..." Snake pants. "We'd better find the others and go catch our crooks soon." April notes.

"Say, Arturo," a concerned Rebecca inquires. "If I may ask, please, have you seen Uncle John?" A worried look crosses Arturo's face. "Lo siento, Senorita Becca, I have not seen him. I hope that he es not in some sort of pelligro."

"Me too..." Rebecca's expression becomes even more concerned. "I hope that we can find him and the others, soon."

Just then, Sydney gives an urgent, "ORK! ORK!" Rebecca's eyes grow wide. "What is it, girl?" Sydney them motions toward the sunglasses in Blossom's hand. "Ace? Where is he, girl?"


	14. Ace is in Trouble!

The group followed after Sydney as they came towards another part of the jungle, where they see Ace dangling from a tree branch and tied up as he's over a lake of crocodiles. The beasts snapped their jaws as they jumped up to bite Ace's legs, but Ace kept kicking his feet up to avoid getting bitten. "Uh, n-nice gators, pretty gators," Ace stammers as sweat drips profusely down his face. "I-I'm yer friend."

Spotting several vines hanging from the trees above, Mojo quickly climbs up one of the trees and begins swinging toward Ace. Upon reaching Ace, Mojo quickly unties him and deftly swings back down to the ground.

"Aw gee, thanks fer savin' me, Mojo." a very grateful Ace says.

"You are very welcome, Ace," Mojo replies, as he hands Ace his extra pair of shades. "If I may ask, please, who did this to you?"

"Well, I didn't see their faces 'cuz they was wearin' masks, but it was a buncha islanders." Ace replies.

A thoughtful look crosses Rebecca's face. "This looks like the work of our mystery fiends." An astonished look crosses Ace's face. "They been givin' you guys trouble, too?"

"Yes," Rebecca replies. "They've put us and our friends in danger several times."

Ace begins to feel his anger rising. "Boy howdy, when we finds those dorks I'm gonna impress a couple a'things upon 'em-things like my _LEFT FIST_ and my _RIGHT_!" He throws two punches into the air.

"By the way, Ace," Rebecca inquires. "Have you seen Deanna, or Grubber, or Uncle John?" A concerned look crosses the Gang Green Gang leader's face. "I'm sorry, but no...I sure hope they's a'right."

"Well say, maybe Sydney can find them," Bubbles notes. "She's helped us find our friends by tracking their scent."

Ace suddenly gets a wistful look in his eyes. "Say, dat's a very clever idea!" He quickly removes one of Grubber's sandals(Which fortunately didn't smell bad due to the fact that Grubber rarely wore shoes) and hands it to the seal to sniff. "Could ya help us find our pal Grubber, please, girl?"

"Ork, ork!" Sydney barks obligingly as she snuffs at the shoe. April then removes one of Deanna's bracelets from her purse, which she then hands Sydney to sniff. Just the, Sydney barks a loud, "ORK, ORK!"

"What is it, girl?" Rebecca inquires. The seal motions toward the hat in Mojo's paws. "Uncle John?" Rebecca replies excitedly. "Where is he, girl?"

"Ork, ork!" Sydney barks as she begins flopping down the trail, upon which the group follows. Rebecca feels very elated that her uncle's finally been found, but in the back of her mind she worries what he will think when he discovers she's been keeping a seal.

Mojo looks at Rebecca and asks, "What's wrong, Rebecca?"

She answers, "When we find my uncle, I'm having a bad feeling when he reacts to us keeping a seal and that we dressed her in his clothes as a passenger." Mojo said, "I know how you feel, but we'll all tell him together and he won't try to get rid of Sydney."

"Good idea, Mojo," replies a much-relieved Rebecca. "I'm sure he'll understand."


	15. The Professor is in Peril!

The group presently comes to a clearing in the jungle where the professor is tied to a tree branch, dangling over four very voracious-looking giant man-eating plants. "HEEELP!" he cries. "SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!"

"Oh no!" despairs April. "What can we do?!"

Spotting a collection of large, juicy looking mangoes growing on a nearby tree, Rebecca's mind races. She quickly shakes the tree, knocking several of the delicious fruit down, then tosses it to the plants. "Here, fellas, it's lunch time!" As the plants ravenously gobble down the fruit, Rebecca quickly climbs up the tree her uncle is suspended from, unties him, and gently slides down, carrying him in her arms. "Geronimeeee!" she cries.

"Oh, thank you so much for saving me, Becca Dear," the professor says gratefully as they reach the ground. "I was almost lunch!"

"You're quite welcome, Uncle John," Rebecca replies as she hands his hat back to him. "If I may ask, please, who did this to you?"

"Well, it appeared to be three islanders wearing masks." the professor replies. A concerned look crosses Blossom's face. "That sounds like our mystery creeps!" The professor looks concerned. "Have all of you had trouble with these characters, too?"

"Yes," Rebecca replies. "They captured Mojo, Billy, and I and tied us to a pole."

"Then they captured Snake and I and tied us up over a pit of snakes." April adds.

"Si, they also tied me up in a bat cave." Arturo elaborates.

"And they tied me up over a gator pit." Ace adds.

"This is very serious," the professor notes. "We'll have to catch these scoundrels before they cause any more trouble."

Just then, an "Ork, ork!" is heard, upon which Sydney comes flopping up to the professor. The professor is more than a bit taken aback by this. "Wh-a-a-a seal?" Knowing that this is the moment of truth, Rebecca puts on her bravest face and says, "Uh, Uncle John, I have a confession to make. You see, this is...Sydney."

"Sydney?" the professor echoes, becoming even more nonplussed. "Wasn't that the name of the passenger we met back on the boat?"

"Yes," Mojo replies. "You see, we had met the seal back on the boat; the girls quickly fell in love with her, but we weren't sure that you might approve of us keeping a seal with us, so we disguised her in your hat and shirt."

"She even eated a cookie outta my hand." Bubbles adds.

"She sure do like sweets." adds Billy.

"Things went well up until Sydney followed us into the ocean and lost her disguise," Rebecca elaborates. "Then we new we couldn't keep our secret for very much longer."

"She told all of us about it, too," Ace adds. "An' we all promised to keep the secret, too."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth before, Uncle John," Rebecca continues dolefully. "And I'm sorry that I took your things without your permission. I hope you aren't to mad."

The professor gives a merry laugh. "Mad? Oh, ho, ho, certainly not! It is always best to tell the truth, but I know that it was done out of caring. Sydney can stay for the rest of our trip."

Rebecca runs up and gives her uncle a big hug and kiss, very relieved by how gracious he had been. "Oh, thank you so much, Uncle John!"

"You're quite welcome, Becca Dear," the professor replies with a blush. "Now we'd best find the rest of our friends and capture our crooks!"

Just then, Sydney begins barking, "ORK! ORK!" again. "What is it, girl?" Rebecca inquires. The seal quickly motions toward the bracelet in Bubbles' hand. "Dee?" Ace inquires. "Where is she, girl?"


	16. Deanna and Grubber are in Danger!

Once more, everyone followed Sydney as she waddled around the jungle and they froze in their tracks to see Deanna tied to some sort of altar. The group hid behind the trees as they saw the masked natives. Ace whispered, "That's them a'right!" Mojo gasped in alarm, "They're going to use Deanna for some sort of sacrifice! We need to stop their ritual fast before they try to butcher, slaughter, and kill Deanna!"

Deanna's hands are tied over her head as the natives danced around the altar, which made her say, "Could someone tell me what's going on here?!"

Thinking quickly, Ace walks up to the natives and says, ''Eh, hey dudes, yer shoes're untied." Curious, the natives quickly look down at their feet, upon which Ace picks up a large stick nearby and wallops each of the scoundrels on their heads, knocking them out. ''That was too easy.'' he chuckles under his breath as he then quickly hops over to the altar, unties Deanna, and brings her back to safety.

As he gently sets her back down on the ground, a very grateful Deanna embraces Ace in a big hug and plants a big kiss on his cheek. ''Oh, thank you so much for saving me, Sweetie!'' Ace smiles and blushes deeply, as he hands Deanna her bracelet back. ''You're quite welcome, Babycakes.''

''Yeesssh, thosssse islanders ssssure can be a pain!'' Snake notes. Curious, Deanna inquires, ''Goodness, have they been giving all of you trouble, too?''

''Yes,'' Mojo replies. ''They ha captured each of us and put us in danger, which is to say that we had been put in much jeopardy back in the jungle before our friends came to our rescue.''

Hearing an ''Ork, ork.'' Deanna then observes Sydney flopping up to her from behind the professor. ''P-professor,'' she says in a very taken-aback manner. ''Y-you know?''

''Don't worry, Deanna Dear,'' the professor replies warmly. ''Becca has told me everything; I told her that it was fine for Sydney to stay for the rest of our vacation as long as Sydney stays out of trouble.''

''She's been very good at tracking down our missing friends.'' Buttercup notes.

''Though Grubber's still missing,'' a worried Blossom notes. ''I hope we can find him before he ends up in danger.''

Suddenly, Sydney excitedly barks, ''ORK, ORK!'' Curious, Mojo inquires, ''What is it, girl?'' The seal then rapidly motions toward the sandal in Snake's hand. ''Grubber?'' Mojo replies. ''Where is he, girl?''

Again, Sydney plopped around the beach and began to sniff out where Grubber is as everyone followed her. Sydney stopped in her tracks and waved her head around as she barked, "ORK! ORK!" She grabs a hold of Mojo's shorts and gives a tug, which made Mojo ask as he follows Sydney, "What is it, girl? You found Grubber? Take us to him!"

At that moment, the group followed the chimp and the seal towards an area that has quicksand. Not only that, Grubber was in it and was struggling to get out! He razzes to the group, "TTTBFT! PPFFFBTH PFFFBT PFFBBBBT!" Rebecca calls to Grubber, "Don't struggle or move too fast! That'll make you sink faster!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew over towards Grubber, grabbed a hold of his arms, and gave a hard tug to get him free. Grubber pops out of the sand like a cork out of a bottle, and the Powerpuffs gently set him down and dust him off.

"PHbbhtht, thbbhtht, phtbbhtht." Grubber razzes graciously. "You're quite welcome, Grubber," Blossom replies as she hands him his sandal. "Did those three creeps in the masks capture you, too?"

"Phhbhtht, thtbbhtht. Thtbbhthbt, phbthtbht, thhhbhtht?" Grubber replies.(Meaning, "Yes. Have they been giving you trouble, too?")

"Yes," Buttercup replies. "They captured each of our friends and put them in danger, but fortunately we were all able to rescue them."

"And Ace knocked 'em out back there, so hopefully they won't find us again son." Bubbles adds.

Just then, Grubber hears an, "Ork, ork!" and looks to see Sydney flopping toward him. "Phthbbhth, thbbhtht?" he razzes curiously. "This is Sydney," Rebecca replies. "We met her back on the boat."

Sydney flops up to Grubber and barks "Ork!" then begins panting. Grubber razzes, "Thbbtht!" and begins panting, too. Sydney then bounds around, barking, "Ork, ork, ork, ork, ork, ork!" with Grubber bounding along behind her, razzing, "Thbhhtht, thbhhtht, thbhhtht, thbhhtht, thbhhtht, thbhhtht!" Rebecca and the others try to hide their amazement.

Mojo breathes a hearty sigh. "Well, looks like everyone's safe and sound again."

"Indeed." Rebecca replies wistfully.

Just then, Grubber remembers something and stops bounding. "Phtbhtbhtht, thbhtht, thhhbt, phhhthtbht, thbbhtht, thbbt."

"You've seen the jewel thieves?" Rebecca replies. "Did you see where they went?" Grubber motions toward a path straight ahead. A determined look crosses Rebecca's face. "Now we'll catch our crooks!"


	17. Now, Let's Capture our Crooks!

Mojo begins to draw out the plans in the sand and points to each direction with a stick, then he calls to the group, "Ten hut!" Everyone stood in a straight line with their heads up and shoulders back, while Mojo walked down the line with both hands behind his back like commanding officer in a military base.

He said, "We're all dealing with some tough enemies, but we will liquidate and annihilate the culprits. According to my calculations and plans on catching the jewel thieves, we should split up to cause a distraction and lead the enemies right where we want them." Mojo stepped towards Rebecca and said to her, "Rebecca, you will side with me and your uncle as Sydney joins us."

Rebecca said with a salute, "Yes, sir."

Mojo said with a small smile, "Thank you, Private." Moving on, he starts giving out more orders for his plan to capture the jewel thieves.

Mojo motions to Grubber. "Grubber, your voice imitating skills will play a crucial role in our plan."

"Phtbhhht." Grubber obliges with a salute.

Mojo then motions to the Powerpuffs. "Girls, your superpowers will also play a very necessary role in the plan."

"Yes, sir." the girls reply with a salute.

Mojo got towards Ace and said, "Ace, you, Deanna, April, and Snake will dig out a hole and place some leaves down to cover the hole when our jewel thieves come running over Your position will be 30 paces southwest." He picks up four shovels and hands them to Ace, Deanna, April, and Snake.

The four saluted before they left to get the hole ready for digging, "Yes, sir!"

"Excellent!' Mojo replies.

The group then set off to enact Mojo's plan.

With the plan in action, Grubber kept himself hidden and found the jewel thieves. With some quick thinking, Grubber opened his mouth and imitated a lion's roar. The noise made the thieves stop in their tracks and get scared. "Now!" Mojo exclaims, upon which Arturo, who's hiding in the treetops, drops a net on the scoundrels. "Got 'em!" April and Deanna cheer happily.

Rebecca then hurries over and pulls the crooks hats and bandannas off. "Now let's see who our crooks really are!" Once she pulled the hats and bandanas off, everyone gasped in alarm and Mojo said, "Those two were from that magic show and I know that face from somewhere before!" The man looked very familiar to the Gang Green Gang, Mojo, and Rebecca as he spoke in a Hungarian accent, "You again?!"

Rebecca sneered with her arms folded, "Lagos. Long time, no see."

Deanna, April, the girls and the professor stare in perplexity. "Who's he?" Deanna inquires.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Mojo, the Gang Green Gang and I had taken up a housesitting job for a millionaire named I. Canniford Much." Rebecca begins. "Lagos was his butler; he seemed suspicious, but I assumed that it was just our imagination. Then later when we were alone, he kidnapped Ace, Arturo, and I and tied us up in a hidden room. Fortunately, Mojo and the others were there to save us, and we captured him and called the police on him; now it looks like he's up to his old tricks again!"

"I heard that there was a ruby mine beneath this island with a huge cache of ore, which I was hoping to use to buy a mansion of my own." the butler says disdainfully. "I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for all of you pesky meddlers...and that _SEAL_!"

"Ork, ork!" Sydney barks angrily.

"Well, your days of thievery are over." April says. "Now it'ssss jail timessss for youssss!" Snake adds.

Snake quickly takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials the police; moments later, a police car comes and two cops apprehend the three villains. "Heh," Ace notes. "Apparently lousy magic tricks weren't those two's only vices!"

"Drats, foiled again." Lagos growls.


	18. A Hero's Welcome

As they watch the police wagon driving off, the group exchanges wistful looks with each other. "Mmn," Mojo muses. "Looks like all's well that ends well."

"And the best part is, we all did it together!" Bubbles says happily.

Just then, the group hears calls of, "Hello, friends!" and look to see Nani, David, and Lilo hurrying toward them. "We had wondered where you were," David notes. "You were gone for such a long time that we were worried that something bad had happened."

"We apologize for any concerns we may have caused." Rebecca replies. "We had been chasing after jewel thieves." Just then, Sydney barks, "Ork, ork!" and begins flopping up to them. "Say..." a taken-aback David exclaims. "That really was a seal!"

"Uhm, yes..." Rebecca replies, blushing. "It's...a bit of a long story."

The girls all gather around the seal with doleful looks on their faces. Bubbles slowly glances up at her father. "Professor?..."

"I know you love her," the professor replies matter-of-factly. "And I'm certainly not trying to be mean, but there's simply no room in our house to keep a seal."

Musing for all of a heartbeat, Blossom replies, "Well say, perhaps we could find a home for Sydney?"

"Why, that's a wonderful idea, Blossom!" the professor replies warmly.

Glancing over at Nani, David, and Lilo, Rebecca's mind begins to race. She traipses up to the three and inquires, "Excuse me, but might Sydney be able to live at the beach house with you?" Nani's face lights up. "Well, certainly, Ma'am! We'll groom her and play with her every day, and she'll have a nice big ocean to swim in and all of the fish she can eat."

Rebecca looks into the seal's big dewy brown eyes. "Does that sound good, girl?" Sydney happily barks, "Ork, ork!" and begins to merrily lick Rebecca's face. Rebecca laughs, "Well, I suppose this settles it!"

"All right!" the others cheer happily.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Nani suddenly notes. "We've come to tell you that we'll be hosting a party at the beach shack with dinner and music. Would you like to come?"

"Oh, yes, please!" "We'd absolutely love to!" everyone exclaims happily.

"Excellent!" Nani replies happily.

"I jus' hope there won't be no more flyin' ice cream trucks..." Billy apprehensively mumbles under his breath.

"Pardon me, sir," Lilo pipes up. "Did you say something?"

"Uhm, n-no, sorry." Billy replies with a blush.

Everyone headed back to the ship to get ready for the party. Rebecca made some adjustments by making her hair curly, putting some makeup on to bring out her eyes, and slipping on a periwinkle blue party dress. She slipped on a pair of white sandals with a small heel, puts on a pearl necklace, and fastens pearl earrings on her ears. Rebecca adds a finishing touch by clipping on a light blue flower made of satin to her hair.

Mojo walk out of the bathroom and wore is usual helmet, but wore a white buttoned shirt with a pair of beige pants and white shoes. He smiled, "Rebecca, you look beautiful as a magnolia." Rebecca blushed and said, "You're very suave yourself." As the two were about to walk out of the room, the stars shone brightly in the night sky.

Rebecca and Mojo enter the dining room, where they're greeted by their friends and family. Sydney sits next to the professor and the girls' table, with a small dog dish in front of her. "Hello, Becca! Hello, Mojo!" they politely greet them.

"Hello, Uncle John! Hi, girls!" Rebecca greets them. "Ork, ork!" Sydney barks happily.

Rebecca removes two tins of sardines from her purse and empty them into Sydney's dish, upon which the seal begins happily gobbling them up. Rebecca and Mojo then find a table, upon which Lilo comes by with a tray lined with bowls of soup and a plate of Hawaiian dinner rolss drizzled with butter and serves some to each of the group. "This is Chef Keoni's specialty beef stew."

"Thank you, Ma'am." everyone obliges as they begin eating. In the background, the band plays a lovely, lilting song as a lady singer sings:

_Lovely Lua-a-ana,  
Pretty south seas flower,  
Lovely Lua-a-ana,  
You haunt the tropic mind,  
But you're lo-o-ovely  
When the moonbeam showers,  
Angelic blo-o-ossom,  
You bloom in pale moonlight._

_If you-u-u should see luana blo-o-om_  
_On the ni-i-i-ght the full moon glows,_  
_It me-e-eans you'll find your loved one,_  
_That's ho-o-ow the legend goes._

Hearing this verse, Rebecca and Mojo, Ace and Deanna, and Snake and April pause for a moment and hold each other's hands and look blissfully into each other's eyes. "Truer words were never spoken." Rebecca sighs.

_Lovely Lua-a-ana,  
You bloom in starlit hours,  
Lovely Lua-a-ana,  
Please bloom for me tonight._

The couples smile and sigh blissfully. "What a lovely song." April says wistfully. "What a lovely nightssss." Snake adds.


	19. This is Paradise

As the band began to play another song, Mojo got up and held his hand out to Rebecca, "Care to join me in a dance?" Rebecca held Mojo's hand and said, "I'd love to." The two headed towards the dance floor as Rebecca wrapped her arms around Mojo's neck, while Mojo placed his arms around Rebecca's waist. As they watch Rebecca and Mojo make their way toward the dance floor, Deanna and Ace exchange wistful looks. "May I please have this dance, my dear?" Deanna says as she reaches out her hand to him. "Absolutely, my sweet." Ace replies sweetly as he gently takes her hand and the two of them join their friends on the dance floor.

Snake then turns to April and says, "Would you likesssss to join me in a dancccce too, Honeypie?" April blushes as she gently takes his hand. "I'd love to, darling." The two of them then join their friends on the dance floor, holding hands.

The couples begin to dance rhythmically as the band plays a boogie-woogie song:

_There's a beat everybody really ought to know,  
It's a treat, stomp your feet to vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo,  
Everyone ought to learn the way the rhythm flows,  
It's a treat, stomp your feet to vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo,_

Sydney watches the couples dancing and barks softly to the Powerpuffs, "Ork, ork?" Bubbles giggles, "Aww, you wanna dance with us, Sydney?" Blossom said, "I dunno, but I guess it'll be fun." Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup got towards the dance floor with the seal. Sydney clapped her flippers to the music, then she moves her head to the beat and waddles around as the Girls danced with her.

_Take some native valor, add volcanic heat,  
Mix it up with lava, and set it to a tomtom beat,_

_Now the beat's got the island rockin' to and fro,_  
_It's a treat, stomp your feet to vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo,_

_Ohhhohhhohhhohh, vi-i-ngo...ji-i-ngo..._

Mojo and Rebecca take each other's hands and begin shimmying from left to right, while Ace and Deanna boogie back and forth, clapping their hands, and Snake and April stand in place and shimmy their shoulders up and down. The girls hop and dance from left to right as Sydney rhythmically flops about in a circle and shakes her flippers.

_There's a beat everybody really ought to know,  
It's a tre-eat, stomp your fe-et to vin-go jin-go, vingo jingo, vingo,  
Everyone ought to learn the way the rhythm flows,  
It's a treat, stomp your feet to vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo,_

_Take some native valor, add volcanic heat,_  
_Mix it up with lava, and set it to a tomtom be-eat,_

Mojo twirls, then catches Rebecca, upon which they begin samba dancing around each other, while Ace and Deanna shimmy from left to right, stomping their feet back and forth, and Snake and April boogie around each other, swaying their hips and waving their arms up and down. Sydney hops about with her snout in the air while the girls breakdance around her; Bubbles even walks on her hands a bit.

_Now the beat's got the island rockin' to and fro,  
It's a treat, stomp your feet to vingo jingo, vingo jingo, vingo jingo, viiiiiiiingo!_

As the song ends, the others cheer and applaud as the three couples, Sydney and the girls stop to catch their breath. "You dance divinely, my dear." Mojo says sweetly, planting a kiss on Rebecca's cheek. Rebecca smiles and blushes. "Oh, thank you, darling. You're an excellent dancer yourself."

As the other two couples share hugs and kisses in the background, the Powerpuffs gather around Sydney, who high-fives each of them with her flipper. "Wow, you were mighty good out there, Sydney!" Bubbles says happily. "You can really boogie!" Buttercup adds.

"Ork." the seal barks graciously as she gently licks the girls' faces, causing them to giggle. "Tee hee! Seal kisses tickle!" Bubbles laughs merrily.

Moments later, Mojo and Rebecca, Ace and Deanna, and Snake and April seat themselves on the seashore beneath the stars, holding each other's hands and breathing in the cool night air.

Moments later, Mojo and Rebecca, Ace and Deanna, and Snake and April seat themselves on the seashore beneath the stars, holding each other's hands and breathing in the cool night air. Rebecca sighed, "This has to be the best cruise trip we've ever been on." Mojo said, "Yes, it is. Although today was rocky, there's going to be more fun days ahead. I'm pretty glad that we all met Sydney."

Me too," Rebecca replies. "She's been a very good friend."

"And the best part is that we could spend this time together." Mojo adds. Rebecca smiles and blushes deeply. "Oh, Mojo, you're so sweet!"

Rebecca and Mojo then share a kiss, upon which Ace and Deanna and Snake and April do the same. In the skies behind them, fireworks burst colorfully in the air and form the shape of a giant hibiscus flower. From the beach shack, the others look on with wistful sighs.

"Aww, how sweet!" Blossom breathes.

"Love is such a beautiful thing." the professor adds. Sydney gives a little whimpering bark as if to say that she agrees.

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo/Captain-Roger L. Jackson  
Professor Utonium-Tom Kane  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Ace/Grubber/Big Billy-Jeff Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Radio Announcer-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeffrey Garcia  
Nani-Susan Egan  
David-Bruno Campos  
Lilo-Carolyn Lawrence  
Sydney-April Winchell  
Carl the Magnificent-Rob Paulsen  
Lagos-Mark Hamill  
Singers-Michael Leon-Wooley, Tia Carerre, Keith David, Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu


End file.
